Family
Family is an updated system for Clan in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Family system depicts more functions than the previous Clan system. In this system, family members can: Share items One family member can share items with other family members, the items that can be shared are weapons and characters. The member can only share an item if he/she has a duration item and a permanent one. Thus, the duration one can be shared. For example, player A bought a BALROG-VII for permanent. Then player A opened a B-Box and got BALROG-VII for 7 days, the 7-days BALROG-VII can be shared to other family members. To share items, simply click the button, on the family menu and then click button to proceed. To take item in storage box, click button. Record family history Family members can see their family histories, such as created date, mission, and storage. Collect family score Family members can accomplish given mission to earn points for their family and good items. After a month you will earn a lots of exp and game points from the family. Manage family members Family members can organize their family membership such as choosing leader for their family. Family Favorite Mode The favorite mode is chosen based on which mode the members played the most. There are 5 kinds of favorite mode: *Original refers to Bomb defuse, Hostage rescue and Assassination. *Death Matches refer to Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch and Gun Deathmatch. *Zombie PvP refers to Zombie Modes and Zombie Escape. *Zombie PvE refers to Zombie Scenario and New Zombie Shelter. Family Achievement :See Family Achievement article for details. Honor missions ; Ace Gentleman, do you know how we name a person who shine at the most vital moment?! We call him the number one gunner. Don't forget how lucky and honorable we are to be in the same battle field with him. We can rest assure that he will be looking after our back with his god-given skills! Only apply for Original and Team Deathmatch. ; Veteran Gentleman, do you know that avoiding battle just because you hate to lose in battle field is wrong? To be a real veteran, you should continue to challenge yourself and overcome all the pains from defeats. It is because failure is also an important learning to become a winner. ; Zombie Busters Gentleman, I've received news that some family are against the ideal of fighting with zombies, as they are difficult to kill. Do not follow them and instead, join a family and learn the special battle skills and strategy to fight the zombie! A word of advice, do not believe anyone even your friend, when you deal with zombie. Requires above 4 same family members to play the game. ; Scenario Expedition Gentleman, we've just received an order for a very important mission. This mission is related with Dr. Rex and his Nightmare plans... Gather your family members right now and complete the given mission. It will be a long journey. Good luck to you! Requires above 4 same family members to play the game. Easy stage is not included. ; Elite Family Member A medal given to family members who were part of the elite family. (Top 10 Family) ; Ranking Reboot Medals Gallery clanbg.png|Background clanbg2.png|Ditto After Re:boot family_reboot_korea_poste.png|South Korea poster family_reboot_mission_tab.png|Family mission family_reboot_mission_tab2.png|Ditto, after completion Family_reboot_mission_storage.png|Storage Family_reboot_ranking.png|Ranking Category:Gameplay